Person Of Interest Meets Spy School
by TobeyFrogFace
Summary: This is weird as fuck! I got this idea a while back and finally put it into words. This is about Ben Ripley and his journey to become a great spy. He has a FUCKTON OF SEX along the way. It gets very graphic. Avert yo eyes children. Read it, tell me what you think. If I suck, pshhh


CHAPTER 1 (I guess we're doing chapters)

Los Angeles

0900 hours

"Ben, what are you looking at?"

Erica stared at me. She probably thought I was staring at her as well, but I was looking a fraction away from her left cheek. I was staring behind her, past her, as far as I could see. We had been assigned, well, she had been assigned, well, Alexander had been assigned to something and we were 'tagging along' which is a nice way of saying leaving Alexander in the car while Erica and I did all the legwork. A very powerful dictator of an African country was in danger of being assassinated in his vacation home... which we were currently under. Unfortunately for us, there were about a dozen trained mercenaries that the dictator had hired himself to be his personal bodyguards. Also unfortunately for us, they were all paid off by the very people attempting to assassinate mister High and Mighty. You can see why this was a fairly tense situation. Erica was rigging a breaching charge from the equipment we found in the maintenance area 5 feet below the dictators bedroom. I was currently analyzing the buildings' above ground and below ground areas, so as to find any possible exit. Erica had said that any of these were definitely boarded and or heavily guarded. I wore a watch on my right wrist that was counting down. _60 seconds down, 180 seconds left, 50 seconds more until the charge is built, leaving 130 seconds to get out of there before we get our brains blown out._ I thought. Lightbulb...

"I'm thinking of a plan. That I just finished. We use the backyard of the house for an exit."

"That doesn't make any sense; the most heavily armed area of this building is the backyard."

"Exactly, we use me as bait and during the initial breach; we clear the main guards in the bedroom. I fight my way through the remaining mercs to get to the front door, where Alexander will be waiting in the Van."

"Great. We rely on my father as the only way to prevent you from being shot..."

She made a good point, but Alexander had proved himself to be somewhat useful when it really matters. And I mean REALLY matters. Like, missile about to launch 6 bad guys about to kill you matters. I inspected the breaching charge that Erica was struggling to build. Even for her it was complicated. One wire was off by less than an inch. I slowly moved it into its place and it powered on. Erica looked at me, impressed. I shrugged it off while I duct taped the bomb onto a small box of gunpowder. _This might turn out very bad._ I radioed Alexander to inform him of our plan. I stood on top of a ladder and stretched my arm up to the ceiling, which was the floor of the master bedroom. I flicked a switch and it started a 10 second countdown. I glanced at my watch; _Right on schedule._

BOOM

I knew that one of the guards had been standing right where the breaching charge had gone off and he was swiftly incapacitated. The floor disappeared from underneath him. He fell to the floor, where he lied until Erica ruined his haircut. She tossed the guard's SMG up to me and I leapt into the bedroom. I looked down at Erica and shouted, "Circle around the house and take him!" I shoved the dictator down the hole where he repeatedly thanked Erica for not killing him immediately. They bolted. Knowing he was in good hands, I focused my entire mind onto the task at hand.

 _11._

The double doors burst open as two mercs trained the lasersights on me. The lights went out, just what I knew Erica would do. The mercs were disoriented for a short time, until resuming their aim. But I was behind them, 2 shots rang out and they dropped to the floor.

 _9._

The shouting of the guards filled my ears. I was unable to tell where they were. Unfortunately, I had requested two lessons on "Determining your enemies' location" only to skip them when I needed to save the world. I got onto one knee in the hallway. I tossed a grenade down the hall behind me counting down the seconds in my head. The stomping of the guard's footsteps neared and I thought back, to two weeks ago. On the firing range, I was having trouble hitting any target; I had lost my mojo I guess. Erica was behind me and held my arms against hers as she guided my fingers onto the trigger. She spoke softly into my ear.

"First, get a grip on the gun."

I obeyed, kept my eyes closed and gripped, pointing the gun down the hallway. The stomping was getting louder. I blocked it out and focused on her voice.

"Visualize yourself winning the battle before it even begins, you standing over your enemy victorious..."

I opened my eyes. The grenade went off. I blocked out even the ringing in my ears. I could only hear Erica.

"Just breathe..."

I held my breath, the guards round the corner behind me and screamed as they were killed by the explosion.

 _5._

"Now..."

I breathed, and opened fire. The first bullet clipped a guard in the hand; he tripped and the weapon misfired, hitting his squad mate's leg. They started falling toward the ground. The second bullet hit the merc in the head on his way down. The third bullet went through the other's skull.

 _3._

When the others rounded the corner I let loose and they were gone in two seconds; _All done._ I dropped the weapon and raced to the front door. Alexander was waiting in the van as I opened the door. He swung the passenger's side door open.

"Need a lift?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We drove around to the backyard and smashed through the fence. We arrived just in time to see a pile of mercenaries, Erica was in the middle stomping the living shit out of the last remaining guard. The dictator ran toward the van and I told him to get in the back. Erica finished her business there. She reloaded the pistol and swiped her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"That could have gone smoother." She grunted. She looked distastefully at her unique white tactical combat uniform that was now stained with blood.

"Yes, yes it could have..." I said. I pulled out a remote and clicked the single button. The house exploded as we drove away. A job well done, in my book.

CHAPTER 2 (This is where things get goooooood)

CIA Academy of Espionage

0800 hours

"Don't you have a class?" Ben Ripley was packing clothes into a small suitcase. He loaded a pistol and tucked it into the back of his pants, under his t-shirt. Obviously, Ben was going somewhere, somewhere dangerous.

"Uh, no. No I need to... um it's nothing Erica."

When people say that a certain thing is nothing, they are really saying that it means nothing to you. That is a contradictory statement. Because, usually the person wants to assure their friend that it's nothing to worry about, but if they are your friend they're going to worry about everything. I can't say that I consider Ben my friend. He might be, I don't really know. Like every guy I interact with, Ben had an obvious... attraction towards me. Usually crushes are out there and are popular rumor. If you're in love with someone you would show it. Bens' feelings toward me were neither of those. I liked him, but I wanted him to not be so embarrassed that he could barely look at me when I talk to him. He unfortunately is probably the CIA's most ambitious and possibly smartest agent in the school. This has nearly gotten him killed many times. I moved toward Ben, he moved away. _Come on Ben, something's wrong. Tell me._

"Fuck." Ben whispered to himself.

Ben zipped the suitcase shut and stood at the foot of his bed, away from me. His head sunk and he placed both his hands on the bed, he appeared to be looking for something to keep himself standing. He turned toward me and sat down on the bed. His eyes darted between each micro expression on my face, analyzing each one. But he wouldn't look into my eyes. I walked over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I sighed. Ben still wouldn't look at me he just stared blankly at the wall. He was gripping the edge of the bed like it was his lifeline to keep from falling 200 ft.

"My... my Mom's been in a car accident. She's in a lot of pain but in the hospital. I have a flight booked at 10:00. So I need to leave." Ben sniffled. "Oh, god." His eyes widened and he held his head in his hands. I reached out and put my arm around Ben. I grabbed his hand which he gripped as hard as the bed. He finally looked at me and I returned the look with one of empathy.

"Ben..." I inquired slowly. "Why are you bringing a gun?"

"Uh, you know, enemy agents could be anywhere... gotta be prepared." He smiled weakly knowing I could see through the lie. Although it was true, that being prepared was a good idea that was certainly not his main reason.

"How did it happen?"

"Some idiot in a utility truck... rammed her off the road. She climbed out and called 911. The guy drove away immediately after hitting her, the goddamn coward was caught though."

 _I know what you want to do Ben._ To be honest, I would do the same thing, but I was a master spy who could snap a grown mans' neck in under a second, so killing was second nature for me. But this was different.

"The agency wants to put me in the field next month. But I have to push it back." Ben chuckled."You know the funny thing is this guy..." Ben pulled a police mug shot out of his pocket. The criminal was bald, tall and had a tribal tattoo across his neck. Ben continued: "This guy derailed my life; I'm thinking it's only fair I ruin his." He threw an extra few clips into his suitcase.

"Ben, you can't break into a police station and execute a wanted criminal." Ben's laughter filled the room. He found my point hysterical.

"Yes! Yes I can, Erica! And nothing you say will stop me." He picked up the suitcase and walked past me out the door.

0500 hours the next day

 **Police have confirmed that at about 10:12 PM last night, an armed assailant infiltrated the police station where one, Dan Johnson was being held. The assailant proceeded to fire 12 shots into Mr. Johnson, who died in agonizing pain. The assailant then engaged in a standoff with police and was shot before fleeing. The location of this assailant is unknown.**

The newscasters reported the story in probably the most boring way possible, but I had known about the crime well before the news did. I had had difficulty sleeping after Bens' dark side had revealed itself. But I was known to be cold and unforgiving as well. What can I say? I rubbed off on him, although that's probably a bad thing. I got up out of bed and headed down to the nurses office. I heard metal objects clattering and multiple shouts of pain.

I opened the door to see Ben attempting to pull a bullet out of his right shoulder. He was shirtless, lying on his back wincing repeatedly and swearing. There were blood soaked cloths on him and scattered across the room. I walked over to him and took the surgical tool out of his hand. Shortly, after a lot of complications, the bullet was out and I staunched his wound. Without saying a word I returned to my room, with Ben returning to his. On my desk was a post-it note.

CHAPTER 3 (Now things are gonna get really good)

Lunch room

1300 hours

I was looking at Erica. She was reading as usual, but I could tell she was looking at me. Maybe not with her eyes, but she was. She got up and disposed of the remaining pieces of her lunch. She walked past the table of my friends and me, and glanced in my direction. She continued walking and I feared that what happened next would fail miserably. I heard her room door close and I went up to mine. On my bed was a post-it note. More specifically, it was the one I had put in Erica's room the night before, only under my handwriting, was Erica's.

We need to talk. I need to talk.

-B

My place, 1400 hours

-E

I shredded the note and burned the remains. You can never be too careful in a school full of spies. Even though I was in a school of spies, most of them were terrible at keeping secrets and learning each others. The next hour felt like an eternity and I used that time to think about what I wanted to say.

Zilch + Zero, carry the Bupkis. I could think of no positive way to have a conversation with the top student in school that also had the nickname Ice Queen.

 _Fuck_

Oh, well. No time like the present. I got up off of my ass and went to Erica's room. The door was open and I carefully stepped over the trip wire. After closing the door, I examined my surroundings. Erica was standing in possibly the darkest corner of the room and had her arms crossed. She seemed upset.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She was upset.

I stood there staring at my feet like a toddler being scolded. "I don't know... I think I make an ass of myself every time I speak." She walked over to me with a small stride in her steps, slow but firm. Her boots clicked as they made contact with the polished wooden floor. She put her finger on my chin and nudged it to look up at her. She laughed. Oh, god. I needed that. Erica happened to have the most entertaining laugh I had ever heard. It was playful enough that you knew she was having fun, but it was so rare that you needed to be really funny to get it to happen. I however was not trying to be funny, but I didn't care. Her laugh slowly subsided to chuckles and my heart throbbed. I didn't even care if I was being obvious; I just wanted to feel happy. Erica was switching between waves of emotions. She was either feeling really playful or she was extremely mad at me. I could not tell at this point. Erica grabbed me by the neck and pulled my body towards hers. This was the most contact I'd had from her for a while. I thought this was as far as it would go, but nope.

She pressed her hips against mine and I gasped from excitement and surprise. She was aware of this because she spent the next 40 seconds making sure we were pressed together. Her breasts pressed against my chest and I let out a whimper. This was partly because I was in pain; my dick was pulsing and Erica was blocking it from any movement. She continued to move and sway her hips against mine as she guided my hands down to her ass. She kissed me and kissed me again until my lips and cheeks were bright red from her lipstick. I thought I was going to die from the excitement. I whimpered again and Erica spun me around. I lost control of my legs and toppled onto the bed. Erica was on top of me and our bodies pressed together once more. She kissed me for what felt like hours. Before I could say anything, she pressed a finger to my lips and unzipped my pants.

 _Uh-oh_. She pulled off my trousers and grabbed at my hardening cock. I was not ready for this. I moved away from her until my back was against the headboard. I told myself not to panic.

"Uh, wait Erica. Maybe this isn't such a- hmph!" I panicked as Erica relentlessly kissed me across my face, neck and chest. _Why am I resisting her? I've wanted this ever since we met. I've wanted her ever since we met._ I couldn't take it anymore, my knees buckled and my muscles lost all their strength. I pulled Erica toward me with the last bit of force I could muster up. She read my face and took control. Erica leaned in toward me and placed her mouth over mine. I was expecting a kiss but she breathed heavily as I stared into her ice blue eyes. I felt dizzy and could feel my dick throbbing harder than ever. She kissed me again and slid down my body. She crouched with her head over my crotch, looking at me intently. Her ass was high in the air and the tight bodysuit she wore showed off her curves and added to my want, my need for her. As she pulled my underwear off of me. She looked at my dick and I prayed that she wasn't repulsed. She glanced back up at me, questioningly. I knew what question she was asking

"Yes. Oh god, please, yes."

A smile crept across her face as she lapped at my cock. She worked her tongue around, behind, up and down my pulsing cock. She kissed it slowly and tenderly. _I am going to die like this. She is going to kill me._ The excruciating pain turned to extreme pleasure as Erica picked up my cock and slipped it into her mouth. She slowly moved her head up and down, licking my cock all around inside her mouth. I whimpered excitedly and she took this as a sign to keep going and speed up. She looked at me and laughed again. She crawled back up to me and we kissed more passionately, our tongues fighting for control in each others' mouths. I blacked out.

1600 hours

Erica's room

 _Aw, fuck my head. What happened? Last thing I remember was OH GOD_

I concluded that this had to be a nightmare. I was lying on my back with no clothes on. This normally would have been fine, but I was at school, even worse, Erica was there, laughing up a storm. She calmed down after I stared at her, terrified. She walked over to me. It was at this point I realized she was in her underwear as well. This was a milestone for me because this is the most I had ever seen of her body. But I was too petrified to really notice. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me. I got a really good look at her boobs, since I always saw them behind a skin-tight suit; I never visualized them as big and beautiful as this. Her ass was just as beautiful. It was perfectly round, but I always got a look at that. I only noticed now that I could easily bury my face in there as well as my dick. _I'm probably dead. Yep, I'm dead, this is heaven._ Erica reclined next to me and stretched her left arm over my chest and rubbed my cheek with an outstretched hand. Her left leg stretched over my crotch and around my lower right back. She was nipping at my shoulder with her lips and pulled my face to look at hers. She bit her lip seductively and started laughing again.

"I'm sorry; your face is just so dumbfounded it's hilarious." Erica chuckled. I still was in shock.

"What exactly happened?" I asked slowly. Erica looked at me as if I had just asked what color her eyes were.

"Um, we sorta…had sex?" My eyes widened more than Erica probably thought possible. She began laughing again.

"I uh, we did what?!"

Erica composed herself.

"Shhh! Not so loud fuckhead!" She whisper shouted. "We came in here, started making out and I gave you a short blowjob." I unfortunately lost every single memory of this.

"And why do I not remember any of this?"

"Oh, you fainted." Erica said nonchalantly. I instantly became even more embarrassed.

"Ooooooh noooooo" I groaned. Erica climbed on top of me.

"What you don't remember?" She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "Need a refresher?" As much as I wanted to, I needed to get out of there. Erica wouldn't let me leave. No, literally she blocked my exit. "Not so fast." She waggled a finger at me. "You're not leaving until I say you can." I fell onto my knees and begged.

"Pleeeeeeease?" I begged and pleaded for a good minute, but Erica stood her ground. She lifted her leg and rested the sole of her boot onto my face. The heel dug into my chin. _Oh. Erica likes domination sex. More specifically, with me getting dominated._

"Beg again." She commanded. I begged again and again and again and again. She lifted me up and threw me on my back onto the bed. _Ow. I mean wow._

"Oh come on. I need to sleep Erica. I can't do this all night." Erica sighed, obviously disappointed. _Great, I can't stay awake for sex and I disappointed the girl._

"You can sleep here." She said, her face brightening. _What?_

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You can sleep here," She repeated. "With me of course."I spent the next two minutes explaining to Erica all the reasons why her Dad would kill me and that I had classes and another billion reasons why I needed to leave. Erica didn't have any of it. I finished my speech with an authoritative: "And that's why I just CAN'T stay here."

"No." Erica said, smiling.

"But Erica I need to eat!" She stood over me and started to pull off her panties.

"Oh, you need to eat?" I held up my hands. _Oh no, I am not ready for that._

"No! Not that kind of: eat." I fell back in bed, a defeated man…boy. I fell asleep with Erica rubbing every possible part of her against me. _I wonder how long my dick is._

CHAPTER 4(Time for a plot twist)

Erica's Room

0600 hours

Ben Ripley was now my favorite person on the planet, my favorite student in the school, my favorite agent in the CIA and was the best person I've ever had sex with… Well, the best sexual partner. You see, Ben and I had only ever made out once. I gave him a blowjob, but I think he fainted from the sight of me sucking his cock. Ben Ripley was massive for a boy his age, 15 years old and 6.3 inches is not bad… Not bad at all. Ben wasn't ripped, but he was muscular and those muscles were well defined on his body. He was tall, 5'8 and I knew that could be used. I woke up next to Ben who had been trying to sneak out of bed.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking." I reached out and grabbed his dick. I stroked it and Ben whimpered again. I loved that, I probably have some sort of power complex in the bed. But hey, it was fun making Ben think I was some sort of slutty sex machine. I snapped my personality back to my regular self. I continued to stroke his cock but spoke as if I was just having a regular conversation as his mentor or field partner. "You should work on your moans." I said coldly. I waited for his reaction.

"What?" Oh, Ben dumbfounded as usual.

"Your moans, you whimper instead of moaning. It makes you sound weak. Most girls don't like that." I spoke in a reassuring, but also authoritative manner.

"Oh, okay. I'll work on that." I laughed.

"I mean, I like it. Weak suits you. Plus it gives me a sense of power and you know I like that." Ben nodded obediently. He stared at my hand moving back and forth holding his dick. A bit of pre-cum came out and I promptly licked it off of my hand. But, I didn't give him the satisfaction of an orgasm, at least not today. I stood up. "Ben Ripley?" I demanded.

"Yes?" He asked, pleading. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"You and I should have regular sex sessions. How's 1900 hours every other night sound?" I inquired as much like a drill sergeant as I could. Authority came easy for me however and Ben shrunk back, quiet.

"Y-yes I would like that." I used a finger to nudge his chin up and make him look at me. I looked for a long time into his dark brown eyes and whispered:

"We are going to have a lot of fun." With that, Ben nodded, pulled his pants on and left the room. I was proud of my work and I was convinced that he and I were going to have a lot of fun. Plus, I had already come up with a foolproof way to keep our relationship secret. _OH FUCK!_ I had lost track of time. Ben was wearing only his pants and, because of the intense sexual experience he had last night, he was probably in a daze. Meaning, he probably lost track of time as well. It was currently 6:30 AM and a large numbers of students were heading to breakfast. The door to my room creaked open and I turned to see Ben, standing shell-shocked, in front of 20 + students. I could imagine that the students were slowly figuring out exactly what Ben was doing half naked, coming out of my room at the beginning of the day. I heard slight chuckles, and then laughter mixed with jeers towards Ben. This was going to be a long school year.

CHAPTER 5(Ben has some friend troubles)

Lunch Room

12:30

"So, what were you doing this morning, Smokescreen?" Zoe asked. She partly knew the answer. Zoe had deemed me Smokescreen on my first day at spy school. She had decided this was a fitting name because I had displayed extreme incompetence. She saw it as me demonstrating my skills. Yep, Zoe believed that I was a master spy, one who could fool the enemy into thinking I was a harmless idiot. Whereas, at the time, I was a harmless idiot. Erica had trained me in hand-to-hand combat and helped me to improve my marksmanship. We had saved the world together multiple times and now Erica thought I had the balls to start some new training. "Nothing important, Zoe." I shirked off her comment.

"Oh come on, Ben!" Chip Schacter exploded with laughter, egging me on a bit more. "We all know what you were doing." I was getting increasingly annoyed with my friend/bully.

"What was he doing?" Erica was by my side taking a seat at the lunch table. This was rare since she never sat next to anybody ever. Chip shut up immediately and tugged at his collar. He feared a beating. Erica looked at Zoe. "Who saw Ben?"

Zoe looked around the lunch room. She pointed to the girl's clique; A group of teenage girls who were known to be as efficient with a knife as they were with an eyeliner pencil.

"And a few others I think."

Erica nodded and walked over to her usual table. I sunk deeper into my chair and held my head with my hands. "Ohhhhhhh god." I groaned. The last thing I needed was a group of girls gossiping about how I slept with Erica. Worse than that, there were at least another 15 people who saw me and were probably talking about it right there. _Actually, now that I think about it, no one is talking._ They were all staring at me. I sunk a little deeper into my chair.

CHAPTER 6(Tings start to heat up Mon)

18:20 the next day

I sat in my bedroom, thinking or reading or something. My phone buzzed. I pulled the smartphone out of my pocket and looked over the text message that Erica had sent.

'What do you like?'

I was confused.

'Huh? I like you?'

'No you fuckhead. Do you have any kinks? Tell me something I can use tonight.'

'I don't really know. I guess we should experiment.'

'Experiment huh? I can experiment.'

I was somewhat worried about what this experimenting might entail. After all, Erica was practically crazy and was one of the few girls who preferred the hard way out. After about 20 minutes of me attempting to identify ways to not faint, I got up and headed down the hall to Erica's room. Before I knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Erica in a skintight red dress. It accentuated her curves and showed off her breasts and ass, while the backless part of the dress reached down as far as humanly possible. The slit in the skirt made her right leg maneuverable which she showed me by taking an unnecessarily large step towards me when she opened the door. Her hair was fluffy and her bangs covered her left eye. Erica bit her lip knowing how that would make me feel; she had bright red lipstick on and wore a smile that could make Marilyn Monroe jealous. She lured me in with a 'come here' gesture. _Yep, I found my kink; Erica in red._ I obeyed and followed her to a small dinner table. Erica's room was larger than any of the others in the school. Being the schools most praised student had a way of being beneficial. The bed was large enough for 2 people, maybe even three. The foot of the bed pointed toward the door, making it easier to get the jump on assailants. On each side of the bed were two end tables holding alarm clocks books and a handgun. On the right of the bed was a large walk-in closet that was probably the home of the red dress she had on. On the left of the bed was the door heading into the massive master bathroom that had a spacious shower and other amenities for maximum comfort. Over to the left of the bathroom was a large armoire that probably doubled as an armory. In a large empty corner of the room sat a small dining table with two chairs. Behind the table was a large kitchen. Erica could probably have eaten every meal up here but I figured doing that must lessen her knowledge of the goings on of the school. At the left foot of the bed, parked up against the wall, was a large entertainment center with a massive flatscreen TV and gaming consoles underneath it. I never really paid attention to the size of the room before. On top of the dinner table were two plates with a delicious looking meal on them. I wasn't concerned with the meal though, I was staring at Erica.

"Sit down, Ben," She coaxed. Erica took her seat and I took mine. We spent the dinner, talking about different things that randomly came up in conversation. Every time I mentioned something personal, I remembered that Erica already knew everything about everything. I'm glad she had been nice enough not to point that out to me though. During the dinner, Erica would stretch her leg under the table and rest it on mine. She would rub it around my knee and calf and she repeatedly reached out to stroke my cheek or something else. Even when she wasn't touching me she seduced me. Erica would twirl her hair or play with her dress or bite her lip or suck on her finger or bend over to let me see her tits or anything that made my dick get harder. I eventually finished my dinner and asked if I could use her bathroom. She nodded and made sure to touch my crotch while I stood up. She giggled and as I closed the bathroom door, I could see her bend over once more and wink. I freshened up, brushed my teeth, washed my face and hands and checked myself for anything unappealing. I looked into the massive mirror and gave myself a reassuring look that read: "You Da man Ripley."

I got out of the bathroom to see Erica putting the dishes in the washer and moving to the room door to lock it. She turned around and gazed into my eyes.

"Sit on the bed." She cajoled. I obeyed and she squatted below my knees. She looked up at me with big pleading eyes. I nodded like an excited dog and she slowly unzipped my trousers. My dick bounced out, fully erect and I braced myself.

"Hey," Erica had stood up and was close to my ear. She whispered seductively. "Try not to faint this time. Okay?" I nodded and she gave me a big kiss. I whimpered for the first time that night. Erica licked my cock the way that she did before and slipped it into her mouth slowly and carefully. The pain from my erection again turned to pleasure as I gasped and whimpered multiple times. Erica loved that. She took more control, speeding up and moving my cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. She gagged on precum and my dick for a few seconds before she released it from her mouth and gasped, desperate for air. I was holding back moans and released still only whimpers. Erica chuckled, pleased with her work and stood up. She turned around and pointed her rear towards me.

"Help me would you?" She asked and I slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor with a satisfying noise and Erica faced the wall. She was only in her underwear now. I slowly rubbed my hand along her perfect ass and sighed. She turned around and grinned at me. "Are you ready?" I looked at Erica for a long time. I got lost in her ice blue eyes; I admired her dark brown, flowing hair and stared at her perfect body.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." I assured her. Erica exhaled heavily.

"Lie back." She insisted. I lied back and my hard cock seemed ready too. When Erica climbed onto the bed, she crawled over to me and gave me a kiss. I was trying to move around and to reach out to Erica but my legs went and soon my arms were unmovable as well. I had gone completely numb everywhere except my crotch, where it felt like every sensation was piling on top of my dick. Erica was wet and by wet I mean soaked. She must have been really into it or her pussy is just a water park. She took off the damp panties and I stared right at her pussy. Erica seemed embarrassed but I told her she was beautifully amazing. She laughed again. Erica squatted over my waist and slowly sunk downwards. I watched with intent as my dick went inside her. The second I was there, I felt a wash of relief. I decided that no bad guy, no test in school, nothing could have been as stressful as that, but at the end of it all, it felt fucking fantastic. Erica hopped up and down on my cock. She bit back a moan as my cock moved fast inside her. I loved every feeling at that moment and almost wanted to jump for joy. The sensation was amazing and I couldn't help but moan. Except I didn't moan. I whimpered… Like a bitch. Erica still loved it though and continued. I knew that this was all I wanted. This was the end for me, and I knew in those few moments that I was in love with Erica Hale; legendary spy and even more of a legend in bed. After what felt like hours of the amazing wash of excitement, I felt like I was pushed to the max.

"Aw fuck, I think… I, uhhh…" I moaned and groaned until Erica got the message and hopped off. She pulled me off of my back and I sat at the edge of the bed. She rubbed and sucked my cock some more. Then she stuck out her tongue and took off her bra. "Your boobs are fantastic." I complimented, straining. Erica chuckled. All of a sudden, I exploded. It felt like someone had pushed a spring down and released all of its energy at once. That's what I think I did. I say think because as I was cumming all over Erica's face, in her mouth and on her tits, my vision faded and I blacked out again.

I woke up to see Erica walking out of the bathroom, with steam following her filling the room. She was naked and completely wet. She dried herself off and hopped into the bed with me.

"Benjamin Ripley," She said panting. "I am in love with you." I kissed her with as much passion and force as I could muster and fell asleep beside the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

CHAPTER 7(I'll start interrupting)

Erica's room

05:30

Ben was sleeping. I had been awake for a while but stayed in bed to feel the warmth of his body. I had been satisfied with making him cum last night and I was prepared to teach him more about sex. Ben had showed promise both in and out of me. He was advancing in his studies; I had trained him in marksmanship and advanced combat. He and I would go on to be the CIA's most decorated spies. However, Ben was reckless and inexperienced, which made him extremely fun. I understood even then what I needed to do. _Okay Ben we should get-_

I felt a wonderful sensation inside of me. Ben had woken up silently and taken advantage of his morning wood. Ben pushed in and out; I knew he wouldn't have enough time to cum again but he loved every second of it. I moaned and groaned. Ben whimpered. _God I love that._ Ben went harder and faster pushing with more force. He caressed my tits and I felt that his hand was shaking. I bit back more moans of pleasure and used my arm to grab his neck while he fucked me. His head rested on my shoulder when I pulled on him more. "Oh, Fuck!" I moaned, my voice bouncing in beat with the bed. "Yes, yes, yes!" I cried out a bit louder this time. Ben pulled out. He slumped back onto his back and whimpered again. _I think he is actually trying not to whimper. But it's not succeeding._

"Fuck, Erica. You drive me insane." Ben laughed. I turned to face him and stroked his face.

"Do you want to relax today?" I asked, concerned about if it was healthy for Ben to go through that and then throw himself into a stress filled environment like spy school.

"Kind of." Ben agreed. He turned and let out a whimpering sigh. _Oh, that never gets old._ I knew exactly what I wanted to do next.

"Breakfast in bed!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Ben held up his hands.

"Woah, woah wait, I thought we were relaxing…" Ben whined.

"No, fuckhead, not that breakfast in bed." I laughed. "I'm saying I'm gonna cook!" I giggled with glee and hopped onto Ben. My tits rubbed across his chest and I kissed him silly. Ben moaned, whimpered and sighed within 10 seconds. I gave his cock a good lick and then ran over to the kitchen. I prepared what was most likely the greatest meal ever conceived and presented it to Ben like it was the most valuable possession known to man.

"Thanks Erica." He took a bite and appeared pleased. He quickly finished and gazed into my eyes. "God, that was better than sex."

I looked hurt and he laughed. "Kidding, I'm kidding." He chuckled and walked to the bathroom.

"See you at lunch Ben." I called after him. I got dressed and headed for breakfast.

Lunch Room

12:30

After a few of my classes, I found Ben and his friend's table near the entrance to the lunch room. _If I sit next to Ben, it would surprise practically everyone. Why not?_ I pointed to Chip who was sitting beside Ben. "Move" I ordered. Chip quickly retreated and moved to the other side of the table. Chip and Zoe were surprised to see me near them, almost as surprised as Ben. As I took my seat next to him, he leaned toward me and whispered.

"I thought we were keeping this whole thing a secret, Erica." He was obviously confused.

"I know we did, but after half the 2nd years saw you coming out of my room, it kind of defeated the purpose." I made a good point and Ben knew it.

"Fine," He started eating his lunch. I looked at the clock. _There's enough time._ Ben had a few random conversations, which I joined in on. I took my chance to weird out everyone there as much as possible. I made myself seem like a normal teenage girl. I was charismatic, flirtatious and generally friendly to all of Ben's friends. They found it strange but got used to it. Ben was about to say something about my strange behavior, but I decided at that point I wasn't going to make it easy for Ben to focus. I unzipped and his trousers and started fondling his dick. Ben gasped and breathed heavily, trying not to make it obvious. My plan to make it hard for Ben to focus was working but I knew that advancing would be a lot more fun. I pushed my Spork off of the table; acting like it was an accident.

"Oops." I whispered. I got down on my knees under the table. Ben was trying to zip his pants back up but his erection was making that difficult. I licked his cock and heard Ben gasp again. I slipped it into my mouth and worked it around. Any guy would have cum by now; but not Ben. He grabbed the table and his entire body shivered. Ben was struggling to hold back any sign of pleasure. Chip and Zoe didn't notice that I was under the table for a good minute. I let his dick slip out of my mouth and got back up to sit at the table. Ben looked at me with something that could only be described as: 'Please, stop. Please.'

I looked back at him with: 'No.'

I smiled and continued to jerk him off. Ben strained and let out a whimper. Zoe and Chip looked up from their lunch. I sped up.

"Did you say something Ben?" Zoe asked with a curious look.

"No, I'm fine." Ben was not fine. He was turning red in the face and had my leg and the table in a deadbolt grip. I began to think that Ben was incapable of cumming. I sped up. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Zoe had pulled out her phone. She had done it slowly and thought I hadn't noticed. She put the phone under the table and snapped a picture. Zoe and Chip got up and headed to class.

Ben stopped struggling and finally exhaled. He exploded. The bottom of the table and the floor beneath us were drenched in cum. That's probably an exaggeration. Ben rubbed his face and looked at me in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?"

"What's the matter Benny?" I mocked, speaking in a baby voice. I climbed on top of him and rubbed my tits in his face. I leaned down, nipped at his ear and whispered. "Don't you like it when I make you feel good?" I put on an innocent puppy face.

"No, I love it." He reassured me, trying to salvage the conversation. I laughed and got off of him. "But I can't be cumming at random when I'm around my friends." Ben sat back and stared at the ceiling. He rubbed a hand through his hair and held my hand. "It felt amazing though…" I snuck a kiss and threw a sheet of paper onto the table. Ben looked it over. "This is just a schedule of my classes." He asked bewildered.

"I know; I'll be accompanying you to each one." I giggled and walked away. I could tell Ben was conflicted about this because of the "whuuuuuuu?" I heard as I walked away.

CHAPTER 8

I had been confused as to what Erica had meant when she said that she would accompany me to each of my classes. I knew what she really meant but I found it hard to believe. _Oh well._ Erica first showed up at my Espionage 1 class. The teacher was mysteriously missing and Erica decided she would teach the class. I took my seat in the back left corner of the classroom. _Great._ Erica wrote her name on the board and the class went silent. She ran through intermediate level espionage discussions and moved on to an introductory quiz. Everyone started writing immediately. Erica walked over to me.

"Do you need any assistance Mr. Ripley?" Erica whispered as loudly as possible. Some of the students looked up and at me. I shook my head trying to make her go away. "Alright, I'll be at my desk." Erica strutted away and I thought I had gotten rid of her. She turned around and winked at me. I looked at her chest. _Shit, she's not wearing underwear._ I could see through her skin-tight suit. I usually wouldn't have acted the way I did; but because of the nature of the situation I gave in. I drooled. I actually drooled. Erica stifled a laugh and continued walking to her desk. I stared at her ass for as long as I could. I continued my work and tried to focus.

Erica unzipped her suit; revealing her cleavage. I couldn't focus. Erica mocked me and drooled on her tits. I looked down. _Don't look. Don't look._ I heard the heels of Erica's boots clicking on the floor, walking toward me. _Don't look. Don't look._ Erica stopped near my desk and squatted. I looked to my left and she grabbed my hand. I shook my head. "Not now Erica, please…" I whispered.

She leaned in shoved her tits in my face. "No." She whispered. _Oh no._

Erica pulled my hand and rested it on her breasts. I tried to resist by pulling away; but Erica wouldn't let me move. She moved my hand around and under her boobs. I was rock hard now and Erica slowly unzipped my pants and fondled my dick. I tried not to move, but Erica kept moving everything for me. She pulled my head down and my face was in her tits. "Ugh." I said. Erica pushed my head back up kissed my cock. She walked back to her desk as students started handing her their tests. They left the classroom and looked at me puzzled because I hadn't finished.

I didn't even finish my test. When the last student left I ran up to Erica.

"Ack!" I yelled in distress.

"What's wrong Ben?" Erica asked as if she didn't know.

"You can't just randomly give me handjobs in the middle of class, Erica!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course I'm sure! What if one of them saw us?!I'd be fucked!"

"Yes, yes you would. Quite nicely, I might add."

"Ack! Please don't do that again!"

Erica zipped her suit back up and kissed me on the forehead. "Okay, fuckhead."

CHAPTER 9

Ben's Room

18:55

I stared at the collection of texts on my phone.

'So we did a romantic dinner last time, followed by a blowjob and the cowgirl position. What's tonight gonna be like?'

'Bondage.'

'What?!'

'Kidding, fuckhead.'

'Oh.'

'Surprises.'

Oh great. Erica surprising me was usually a bad thing. She had surprised me by sending me to live at the headquarters of SPYDER; she had surprised me by throwing herself on me a few days ago. _This could either go very well or very terrible._ I headed over to Erica's room and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Erica in absolutely nothing; except her boots. Erica grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me in; she slammed the door behind her and locked it. She gave me a rather fast and slobbery blowjob. Then she pulled me off the bed.

"Woah, we're moving a little fast; aren't we?" I asked. Erica being naked was enough to keep me hard for hours, but I thought something was a little different.

"Well, you need to know all about sex; why not blow past the stuff you already know?" She made a good point and I figured that she had something new planned. She bent over the bed. _Yep, that's definitely new._ Erica looked back at me and shook her ass. "Get in here, fuckhead" She coaxed.

"Yes ma'am." I answered. I walked over to her and rubbed my hand over her perfect ass. "Fuck." I whispered. I looked at Erica pleadingly.

"What?"

"Um, could you maybe…"

Erica's face widened. "Oh." She grabbed my dick and pushed it into where it needed to be. I immediately felt refreshed; and weak. _Oh come on Ben. Just stay alive for a few minutes._ I thrust and thrust as much as I could but before I could actually enjoy it, Erica looked back at me.

"You're going out; aren't you?"

I nodded and my vision started going hazy. Erica got my dick out of her and kept me standing. She kissed me and I immediately came back to life. I fell onto the bed face-first. Erica lied next to me rubbing my back.

"It's alright Ben…" She sighed. "We'll work on that."

"How?" I asked, muffled.

"Uh… more sex?" Erica said weakly.

"Ugh." I groaned. Erica got up and put on my dress shirt. It was too large for her but I found it extremely sexy and since her main goal was to make me hard, I thought she accomplished it. She walked into an area behind the kitchen and returned shortly. Erica was holding a book that was rather large and hefty. She held it with one hand like it was a feather.

"Okay, it says here that when an orgasm occurs in a male, he might faint because of sexual stress. You, however have fainted once during sex and almost fainted another time. You fainted once while you were cumming but that's pretty much it. Can you think of any particular reason for this?"

I contemplated for a while. "Nope." I said as frank as possible. "Only thing I can think of is that right there." I pointed to the book. "Sex is too stressful."

Erica contemplated as well. "Jerk off." She said finally.

"What?"

"Do it; now." If Erica wanted me to jerk off, then I obeyed. Erica ran through a series of questions while this was happening. "Do you ever jerk off to me?" She asked.

"Heh. That's what I'm doing right now." I answered. I looked at her while trying to speak, while jerking off. Like I said: not easy.

Erica continued. "What do you visualize?"

"You, riding me." I responded.

Erica reached out and stroked my cheek. "Close your eyes…" She whispered. I did and my hands were moved onto her breasts. I fondled them and Erica taught me exactly how to stimulate that part of the body. She kissed me and sat on my lap. Erica moved around on my legs and rubbed my dick against her body. _This is amazing._ Erica turned around and moved slowly and seductively. She rubbed her ass on me; she rubbed her tits in my face and got onto her knees. She pushed her breasts together and told me to put my dick in between them. It felt amazing immediately. Erica rubbed them all over my cock and I let out a whimper of excitement. She hopped onto my lap again and slid my dick slowly inside of her. The same feeling of weakness happened but Erica kept me awake with kisses and the sight of boobs in my face. Erica moved slowly up and down at first; then she moved faster and hopped around on my dick. She grinded and moved so masterfully, I wondered how much practice she actually had.

Erica got off and kissed me again. She walked over to the wall and bent over. "Are you ready for this now?" She taunted.

I nodded like a dog and moved over to her. She led me inside and I repeated the slow moving pace of before. My knees were buckling as I pushed harder and moved faster. Erica moaned and my knees strengthened. I laughed. "Erica!" I exclaimed.

"What?" It was kind of hard for her to talk because of how she was positioned, but she made it work.

"You're moaning… and I think it's helping." I was happy we had found a cure and Erica was just as excited.

"Fuck me faster." She demanded. I did. _This woman is going to kill me._ I rubbed my hands around Erica's body. She giggled and moaned. "Oh!" She yelled. "Oh yeah, that's the spot!"

I stopped caring about anyone hearing us now. I was fucking the hottest girl in the school; there was nothing else to care about as far as I was concerned.

"More!" She ordered. I went faster and harder than ever. I smacked Erica's ass. I could feel my balls bounce against her while I moved faster and faster. She laughed. "Haha! Now you're getting it Ripley."Erica moaned and I sped up again. Erica yelled this time. "Oh fuck!" She moaned louder than before. I was pretty sure that the entire floor of students was disturbed from their sleep because of this. _Although after seeing me with Erica, they're probably listening for us any way._ Erica moaned again and my heart raced. With every single beat I fucked Erica faster and better than I had before. _This is amazing!_ Before I came, I tried to pull out. Eric held me there and I kept pumping.

"Can't… do this… much longer!" I strained. I was trying to get the message across to Erica that I needed to cum.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Keep fucking me. I'm on the pill; fill me up, baby please."

I couldn't resist her anymore and released every drop of cum inside her. She moaned loudly with pleasure and I knew practically everyone in the vicinity could hear. I collapsed and fell backward. Erica did as well. She crawled over and gave me a big kiss.

"You didn't faint! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"God, you're going to kill me eventually Erica." I was trying to keep up with Erica, who had been started giving me a blowjob.

"Why is that?" She said, with her mouth full.

"You like it rough…" I sighed. "I guess if I can't stop fainting because of sex stress, you're not going to get that kind of pleasure. Erica smiled and stopped blowing me. She spat onto my dick.

"It's fine… we can just do gentle stuff until you get used to it."

I decided that was a good solution and took my mind off stress to focus on the beautiful woman sucking my cock. That was when I blacked out. Last thing I heard Erica say was:

"Huh? Oh for fuck's sake Ben, not again!"

19:55

"Huh? Oh for fuck's sake Ben, not again!" I exclaimed as Ben toppled backwards. I produced a sigh that even by today's standards sounded long and tired. I lifted Ben onto the bed easily and covered him with a blanket. I still had things to attend to so I left the room and headed towards the file storage room. _He'll be up in an hour or so. Plenty of time._ It was only by the time that I was down the stairs did I remember that I was only wearing Ben's dress shirt and my usual scent of lilacs and gunpowder had changed to cum and sweat. _Fucking perfect. Hope no one's awake._ Someone was awake; my father. Alexander Hale was one of the CIA's most decorated spies. He was seen as a legend that could get out of any sticky situation. He was sly, smooth and debonair. Except he wasn't; everything that was thought about Alexander Hale was a complete lie. He had stolen other people's work and passed the blame onto others. He was decorated because he lied and cheated through almost everything. I had put that behind me ever since I had seen I liked Ben and tried to focus on him not Alexander.

I tried to sneak past him but a loose tile on the floor tripped me up and there was a slight clank. Alexander was never known to be the 'alert' type but it happened to be just my luck that he had heard this slight noise.

"Who's there?" He swung a flashlight to where I was standing and he caught me in the act of sneaking away. "Hey, who are you?"

I turned around to face him and looked embarrassed.

"Erica?" He gasped in surprise. "Whose shirt are you wearing?"

"Uhhh, Ben Ripley's…" I said hesitantly.

Alexander looked puzzled. He was obviously trying to figure out why or how I was wearing Ben's shirt. I saved us both the pain of waiting.

"Dad, I'm sleeping with Ben." I said in exasperation. I couldn't place Alexander's expression after saying that.

"Oh… WHAT?!" He shouted furiously.

We spent the next few minutes arguing about my personal decisions and how this was 'inappropriate.' It ended with Alexander saying that I could do better than Ben.

"No, no I really can't."

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you can't do better than HIM?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said with a: 'and that's that' attitude. Alexander grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Why do you smell like semen?"

"Why do you fucking think?" I put a hand on my hip and dared him to answer with my eyes. He shrunk back and I kept walking to the file vault.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alexander jogged to match my walking and tried to keep up.

"I need a file. But I need you."

"Really?"

We approached a door that had a fingerprint lock on it. I grabbed Alexander's hand and pressed his thumb to the pad. Above it, another screen popped out and I pushed his face towards it. The screen scanned his retina and next to it, a microphone popped out. He pushed my hands off of him and straightened his suit.

"Alexander Hale." He stated. The door opened to reveal a massive room filled with shelves and shelves of cardboard boxes.

"Wow." I whispered, my voice echoing across the room. "Every single one of the CIA's agent files, mission reports and evidence entries. The history of the CIA is in this room." I whistled in admiration.

"Why are we here Erica?" Alexander asked.

"I need to find a file…" I started walking toward a certain section of shelves. "You can leave now. I don't need you for anything else."

"But what about needing my retina, voice and fingerprints for the locks?" He countered.

"I originally had an elaborate plan to steal your fingerprints, make an exact replica of your eye and to record your voice, but this was much faster and spur of the moment."

Alexander looked hurt and walked silently for the rest of the way. I found my way to the section devoted to agent files. I saw a few familiar names and on most of the boxes had big red labels on them that read: DECEASED. I spotted the files for students at the Academy of Espionage and looked through the alphabetized sections.

'R' stated a large sign above a section of shelves.

I ran through until I found the one I was looking for.

Ripley, Benjamin's agent files. I grabbed the sliding ladder and started climbing to the box. Alexander stabilized the ladder which allowed me to walk down slowly. When I was at the bottom, I sat down and opened the box. It was a large cardboard box that was filled to the brim with different folders, papers and pictures. I leafed through the largest folder that had 'classified' written on the top. _Exactly what I need to see._ Alexander was curious and sat next to me to get a better look at papers. I quickly skimmed through all the boring stuff and found the paper that entailed Ben's past and future as a CIA agent. There was a small paragraph devoted to comments from teachers talking about his progress and work. The math teacher was astounded; the gym teacher hated his job but the principal's comments were the most interesting.

"Benjamin Ripley is one of the most reckless and dangerous students in this school. He disregards rules and protocols to fuel his ego and expand his personal gain. I will state what everyone has on their minds: Ben Ripley is a terrible spy. I suggest that Ben stays an extra 4 semesters after his scheduled graduation to continue his studies."

The principal HATED Ben. This was partly because Ben was always saving the world and telling all the rules and regulations to go fuck themselves. Whenever the principal made any mistake, he was quick to shift the blame to someone else. Ben was also the one who pointed out the principal's mistakes and he made logical rational points when disputing the principal's ludicrousness and usually got the brunt of the blame for most things.

"Ben has to stay 4 semesters after graduation?" Alexander exclaimed.

"Yep. I overheard the principal talking to his wife about how he put this into place. Ben doesn't even know about it." I responded.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use white-out." I said as I pulled the small bottle of liquid out of the pocket of the shirt. I quickly blotted out all of the principal's comments and replaced them with my own.

"Benjamin Ripley is a phenomenal student. He has demonstrated on numerous occasions just how his intelligence can be used in intense situations. I personally believe that Benjamin has room to improve when it comes to his combat shooting, but in all other forms of combat he has shown progress and skill. I suggest that he is paired with Agent Erica Hale. Hopefully her specific teaching methods will allow Benjamin to branch out and grow even more. As far as activity in the field, Benjamin should do phenomenally along with the help of his trainer Erica Hale. Benjamin will become the most skilled enforcer the CIA has ever had."

I was satisfied with my work and presented it to Alexander who seemed rather impressed. But I mean actually impressed, since most things impressed him anyway. I returned the paper to its place and returned the box to its.

"But what will that do for Ben?" Alexander asked.

"Well, when the CIA top brass are deciding who is fit for field activity, they will consult their records on each of their most praised agents-to-be. Ben and I will be at the top. This is evidently much better than the principal's notes on Ben."

Alexander nodded and followed me back to my room.

"You can leave now." I said and waved good-bye to Alexander.

He sighed. "Please don't get pregnant yet." He pleaded.

"Thanks Dad." I shut the door.

When I hopped into the bed Ben woke up and asked me if he had fainted again. I basically ran through all the reasons he was blacking out and how to remedy them. I said that gentle sex was the way to go before moving onto the more… intense experiences. Ben shivered and I laughed at how he dreaded any type of domination sex. _It'll happen Ben. It'll happen._

CHAPTER 10

Ben's Room

11:45

2 weeks. 2 weeks of gentle sex. It was still sex, but it was sooo boring. Erica said that it would help me to last longer and be less stressed during sex. I believed her and spent the next two weeks pretending that it was amazing. Well, it was. I mean, it was obvious to Erica I was enjoying myself considering the amount of cum that occurred over that period of time, but I wasn't really there. I eventually got used to the sex during class and lunch. It got out of hand during a marksmanship class when Erica took her place behind me. She wrapped her arms and hands around mine. She pressed her body onto mine a bit harder and I got an erection practically instantly.

"Erica, I can't aim if you're touching me like that…"

"Okay, I'll touch you differently…" She said as her hand went down into my pants.

"No, wait…" I groaned with pleasure but tried to resume my shooting. My vision was going hazy and it made it even harder to concentrate. Her hands moved masterfully inside my pants as my cock throbbed more and more. "Erica, someone will see us." Sure enough, some students snuck glances in our direction, but most didn't notice where her hands were. Erica stopped eventually but I busted a load before she strutted off. I headed back to the student dorms but before I got there, my friends stopped me.

"Where you going, Smokescreen?" Chip had said much too friendly.

"What do you want Chip?" I had tried to walk away but I wasn't let past. My soaked and sticky pants weren't helping the conversation move along either. Zoe walked over.

"Hey Smokescr… what's wrong with your pants?" She and Chip were looking at my crotch now and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's uh, nothing." I lied.

"No, I think it's something." Jawa had come over and was inquiring about the situation as usual.

"I just want to leave guys." I tried to pass again but was dragged over to a secluded hallway. "Hey!" I shouted.

Warren had approached and was eating Bugles. He offered one to Zoe. "What's going on guys?" He asked.

I got them off of me and tried to compose myself, but as I said, the pants thing wasn't helping. Zoe shoved her phone in my face and a picture was on the screen. It was of her and Chip taking a selfie.

"What's this?" I asked with a smirk. Zoe looked at the picture and quickly moved it away. She put the phone in my face again and this time it was a photo of my cock with Erica's hand wrapped around it.

"I took this the other day, when you and Erica sat next to each other during lunch." Everyone else stared at me.

"Uhh, photoshop?" I asked desperately. They all shook their heads.

"Erica's been giving you handjobs?" Warren asked. He tried to think about how that was possible.

"They've been doing a bit more than that…" Chip said.

I looked at them in disbelief. "Come on, what don't you guys get?"

"Well, I for one don't get how you're even lasting in bed with the Ice Queen." Jawa stated as if he was speaking for everyone else.

"From what I've heard, he hasn't been." Zoe looked at me intently.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"You've been fainting during sex, Ben." Chip said.

"He has?" Warren asked bewildered.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter." I said.

"Ben, you're fucking the hottest girl in school! Of course it matters." Zoe exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. Even I was surprised at her. "What?" She said and crossed her arms. I shrugged it off.

"Nothing. But how did it even start Ben?" Jawa spoke for everyone once more. I told them the whole story and every single detail seemed to intrigue them.

Chip whistled. "Woah, Erica's a slut."

Everyone face palmed. I punched Chip.

"OW!" He yelled.

"So, what is it like?" Jawa asked ignoring Chip.

"She likes rough sex." I said.

"Not much of that being heard recently except for…" Chip was lost in thought. "Ew."

I nodded in agreement.

"How do you even concentrate in class?" Zoe asked.

"I don't. Erica's been subbing for all of my teachers and tutors. I don't do work, Erica sucks and fucks me and I get a passing grade."

'Lucky' Read everyone's faces.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to shower." I said and walked away with all of my dignity spread across my pants.

The first few sessions were pretty difficult. I passed out after every cumshot and Erica couldn't even talk dirty without be going weak in the knees. But after a few weeks the gentle stage had finally passed and I stopped fainting. Erica was super proud of me for being able to cum after a session and stay awake. She started me letting me do more kinky stuff and she even taught me how to eat a girl out. We eventually moved on to more intense experiences. It started when Erica invited me to her room on the day that our session wasn't scheduled. Obviously it was unexpected but I still jumped at the opportunity to get my rocks off. The door opened and it was completely dark inside the room. I turned, locked the door and switched on the light. When I turned back and looked at the bed, Erica was standing on it. Her normal look had changed to basically black. Black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black lipstick and even her hair was dyed black and her clothes had changed. Her normal Kevlar white suit had changed to black leather. She wore a long sleeve top that was unzipped down her entire chest. Her cleavage shown and was the main focus of the outfit. Since it accentuated her curves, her ass was visually stimulating. She wore knee-high boots with zippers on the back. The heels were at least 5 inches.

I gawked. My dick practically broke out of my pants. "Erica?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded and hopped off the bed. She strutted over to me. "I told you we were going to do this eventually." Her voice was soft and seductive. "Get on your knees."

I obeyed.

"Now beg me to suck your cock." She said it so suddenly that it caught me off guard.

The words were hard to get out but I did a pretty good job of begging. As I was speaking, Erica put her boot on my face like she did before. I was already a pretty weak-minded person, but this was proving to be difficult.

"Now, are you going to be a good little boy?"

I knew where this was going. _Just don't show any signs of strength and you'll be good Ben._ I nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good…" She took her boot off of my face and forced me over to the bed. She made me lie down and pulled off the leather top. Erica sat on my face. I got to work and she bent over to suck my dick. Erica moaned quietly. "You like eating my pussy don't you?" She mocked me with her tone. _This is hurting my ego. Fuck it._ Erica turned over onto her back pulled me up to stand. She was now wrapped around my head like a spider. I was amazed by her acrobatics as she bent over backwards and began sucking my cock. I buried my face in her and again did the best I could to please Erica. I moaned from inside her making Erica giggle from the movement. She pulled me down onto the ground and turned around. Erica slid onto my throbbing dick and bounced up and down. I was hypnotized by her ass jiggling and bouncing as she hopped on top of me. She rode me until I said I needed to cum. She got off but instead of rubbing my dick she slipped a ring around it. I panicked.

"Uh, what's that?" I stuttered.

"It'll keep you from cumming." She said. Erica lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. She raised my arms and put them into shackles that were nailed to the wall. I was now completely powerless. Erica somehow was on the wall now and slid onto my cock. She held onto my neck for support and danced around for a bit. It hurt like hell but felt like heaven. My dick felt like it was going to explode. Erica distracted me from the pain by kissing me more and more. It worked for a bit but eventually I felt the same near death feeling. _I think I'm going to die._ I had read something about blue balls and how they could kill you. I thought it could never happen to me but there I was.

"Fuck. Um, Erica?"

"Yeah?" Erica was concentrating mostly on staying on my dick but this felt urgent.

"I think I'm going to die."

I could tell Erica wasn't concerned; partly because she laughed. "Why is that?"

"Because I can see the news headline. **Boy, 15, Killed By His Own Blue Balls** "

Erica laughed again. She leaned down and put her mouth next to my ear. She tugged on it with her teeth and I whimpered again. "You, know…" She spoke softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear. "Blue balls can't kill you…But, it is …" She came down hard on my dick and the wind was knocked out of me. "…excruciatingly painful…" She laughed again.

"Erica, please… I'm begging you, let me cum." I strained out the words and Erica hopped off. She leaned against the wall. Erica raised a leg to where she was doing a full split while standing. The heel of her boot nicked my ear and I winced. Erica put her finger on my nose and dragged down my body with her nail. I whimpered from the pain and Erica extended her hand until all her nails were scraping across my abdomen. She leaned over to me and kissed my chest. I groaned. _Wow. Pain is painful._ Erica's hand moved over to the light switch and the room went dark again. I could hear the shackles unclick and I fell to the ground. I was on all fours and when I tried to get back up, I felt a knife dig into my back. The light switched back on. It wasn't a knife. Erica had pressed her boot against my back and the pain was too much to handle. The heel was just far enough in my back to not draw blood. I turned my head to see Erica holding a black leather lashed whip. _Nope, nope, nope!_ I tried to move but because of the amount of time I had spent stuck to a wall, I had forgotten how to stand. Erica put the whip on my back and I felt the lashes dragging across me softly. Then they left and I braced myself. A burning sensation flew across my body as I heard the deafening CRACK. I let out a heavy breath and my eyes started tearing up. This sensation intensified a few times before Erica stopped. I was full on crying now. Erica laughed at my pain and whipped me a few more times. _My dick is bound to explode by now._ Erica pushed me over with her foot and I toppled to my back. My arms and legs ached and my back burned. My face was wet from tears and my cock felt like… I can't even describe the pain. I was humiliated; and Erica knew it. In fact, she loved it. Erica squatted down and pulled the ring off of my dick.

"You've done enough begging for today fuckhead." She put her mouth over my cock as it exploded. It felt like a gunshot. A REALLY FUCKING LOUD GUNSHOT. I could feel every drop of cum built up inside of me be released in an instant. I moaned with passion as my orgasm fizzled out. Erica swallowed all of it. She licked her fingers and stood back up

"Fuck." I groaned. It took every ounce of my willpower to not pass out. "That was pretty fucking stressful, Erica."

"I know. But you loved it, didn't you?"

"I got cuffed to a wall, was whipped and blew my load down the hottest girl in school's throat. Of course I loved it."

Erica laughed and pulled me onto the bed. I lied next to her for the next few hours.

"What does that taste like?" I asked.

"Cum? It varies. Most guys' taste like battery acid or bleach."

I wondered how she knew the taste of those.

"You taste sweet and salty. But it burns the back of my throat." She said this in manner that wasn't able to be placed. I contemplated for a while but eventually dropped it. Since Erica had basically drained the life force out of me, I decided that sleep was the best way to remedy the pain, but also to get rid of the pleasure. Win-lose situation. I fell asleep shortly and dreamed of soft, gentle sex.

The Next Day

0700 hours

School Hallway

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"Because, I was drained of practically all my stamina and cum last night. I can't do it again tonight." I was walking down the long hallway towards the rec center. I had an hour to kill so I figured heading to the gym was a good idea. Erica was on my tail.

"Fine. Not tonight, what about a quick session this morning?" Erica seemed a bit desperate now. I neared the rec room and opened the door. _No one's here. Good._

"I don't know Erica. I don't know if I'm feeling it right now." I took off my shirt and headed over to the dumbbells. Erica just stood there and watched me for a while.

"You're not feeling it? What's that supposed to mean? That you don't want to fuck me?" Erica seemed offended for some reason. I finished with the light weights and headed to the stacks. _200 pounds should be good._

"It's not that Erica." I tried to save my breath. "I just think last night…" I grunted. "…wasn't the most enjoyable of nights."

Erica looked pissed. "You're telling me that last night wasn't good?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't mean that at all." I shook my head. "I'm saying it wasn't enjoyable. Torture usually isn't enjoyable Erica." I stopped on the stacks and took a swig of my water bottle. I turned around to pick up the barbell. Erica finally noticed the scars on my back; or at least acknowledged them.

"I'm sorry…" Erica sniffed. I stopped lifting and walked over to her. I held her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I just like more moderate sex. Not slow and not rough. But I'll let myself get chained to a wall and whipped any day; as long as you're doing the whipping."

Erica looked at me for a long time. "Thanks." She said finally. I looked at the clock behind her. I let her go and dove into pool. The wash of the cool water refreshed me and woke the last part of my brain up. I let out a happy sigh as I did a few laps. I resurfaced and swam towards the stairs. I sat and let my body soak; But not for long.

I heard a splash as Erica dove in. I looked to the floor of the rec room and saw Erica's kevlar suit lying. _Oh yeah._ Erica swam up next to me and grabbed my dick. I moaned as my cock grew from Erica's kisses. She rubbed her body over my chest and crotch. She climbed onto my lap and slid down onto my dick slowly. "Fuck." I grunted. She sped up and let the water carry her weight while grinding and bouncing around. She locked her lips with mine as I took control and pumped upwards. Erica moaned and held onto my hair for support. Erica was moaning so loud in my ear that I didn't hear the rec room door open. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, but thought nothing of it, Chip and Zoe walking in. They heard Erica immediately and looked towards us, shocked. Erica and I had our eyes closed as I sped up and let loose inside of Erica. She gasped and arched her back away from me, shoving her tits in my face. "Aw fuck!" I yelled. My orgasm slowly dissipated as I slowed down.

"Uh…" Chip let slip. Eric whipped around, fell off of me and into the water. I sat there and looked weakly at Chip and Zoe who were gawking. Well, Zoe was gawking. Chip was looking at his erection. Erica waded around in the water when she resurface and glared at Chip, who hid behind Zoe. Zoe was trying to evaluate the situation as I got out of the pool and pulled my boxers up.

"So, this is awkward." Zoe said simply.

"Agreed." I said. Erica got out of the pool and turned away from us to head towards the towel rack. Chip stared at her ass. I didn't care.

"Where haven't you guys fucked?" Chip asked.

"Uhh…" I had to think about that one. "The student rooms, obviously, the principal's office and before today, here."

"Impressive." Zoe said.

"Also gross." Chip added.

Erica had walked over to us now in a towel. She scowled at Chip and he dove for cover behind Zoe's legs.

"So, are you guys a thing or is Ben just your personal fucktoy?" Zoe asked as blunt as a hammer.

"Bit of both." Erica said. She and Zoe walked away and Erica picked up her kevlar suit from the floor. They headed into the hallway and back to their rooms.

"So, what's up with Ice Queen liking you all of a sudden?" Chip asked.

"You heard her. I'm basically just a fucktoy. I realized that a while ago but I didn't really accept it until last night."

"Last night?"

"Oh, you know… torture sex."

"What?"

"Uh, whips and chains and stuff. Sexual torture stuff."

"What happened?"

"Erica basically chained me to a wall and prevented me from cumming with a ring around my dick. Then she shoved me to the ground and whipped me before taking the ring off and swallowing my load."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a bit before I saw the time. _Shit, we were fucking for a long time._ I ran back to my room, abandoning Chip in thought. I got dressed and bolted for my Espionage 1 class. To my surprise, Erica wasn't teaching. My usual teacher was there and noticed I was late. Instead of booking me for detention, she passed out a pop quiz to the whole class as penance for my sin. I aced it. Basic stuff, really. I solved every multiple choice question in 10 seconds, and then answered the word problem with ease. Since it was about how to avoid an enemy attack, I simply thought back to Erica's training.

She had decided that the best way for me to learn spy work, I needed a more hands-on tutoring that only Erica could handle. She had quizzed me every night that our session wasn't scheduled. I had sat at my desk while Erica squatted next to me. She would take off my pants and jerk me off while I answered every question. If I got them all right, Erica let me bust and I would remember the answer to each scenario and question she threw at me. If I got any of them wrong, Erica let me suffer and I forgot anything I was supposed to have learned in class.

After finishing before any of the other students, I turned in my quiz along with the extra credit. I aced it completely. I never felt better about school. Everything I was ever taught and ever read in a book for my education was locked permanently in brain thanks to Erica. I ran back to her room after my class and found her reading a book.

"Why are you so happy?" She laughed. I guessed she was in a playful mood. I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms. She yelped in surprise as my hands grabbed her ass to lift her up farther. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ruffled my hair.

"I got a 105 on a pop quiz!"

"Woo! We should celebrate!"

I pulled her pants off. "Exactly what I was thinking!" I said and unzipped my trousers. I walked over to the wall and pinned Erica up against it. She laughed and yelped with surprise at the sudden contact. Our eyes met along with our lips as we kissed passionately. "Mmm." I moaned. I pushed into her and Erica gripped onto my neck. She gasped and moaned with each thrust. She held onto me with one hand and the wall with the other. She kept her legs wrapped around me and I held her ass. She arched her back into me just like before. I ran my tongue and mouth around her soft nipples and set my face on them as if they were a pillow. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as I pumped faster and faster. Erica gasped from me hitting her spot.

"Oh! Fuck me baby. Just like that. Fuck!" She yelled. I sped up and let Erica moan more. And then… I forgot that the door was unlocked. Alexander turned the doorknob as Erica bit her lip. The door opened slightly.

"Erica? Are you here?"Alexander opened the door all the way and looked right at my sheepish grin. He quickly looked away and extended his hand towards me. He was holding a file marked as classified. I didn't stop pumping and Erica stifled moans.

"Uh, you could put it on the bed Alexander." I said trying to focus.

"Good luck." He said and left the room, he locked the door on his way out. I pumped faster and harder inside Erica and finally busted after a while. Erica fell off of the wall and pulled me onto the floor with her.

"That was incredible." She tried catching her breath.

"Not as incredible as you." I answered. I also was trying to catch my breath but picked up Erica and put her on the bed. "How did learn all of this?"

"I read a lot of books on positions, how to pleasure your partner before and after the orgasm, how to give blowjobs and how to correctly fuck a guy. Since I have a photographic memory I can remember everything."

"Did you ever practice?"

"I've gone to a whole bunch of private schools; I can pretty much convince any guy into hopping into bed with me."

"Being a busty 17 year old girl has its advantages doesn't it?"

"It has a lot of problems but sex appeal is fun to have." Erica began to laugh.

"What?" I laughed as well.

"Remember when we first met and you stared at my chest the entire time we were speaking?" Erica desperately tried to stop laughing."

"I did what?" I was asking in disbelief. "Shit, you're right. Fuck me, I didn't even know."

Erica stroked my cheek. "Mmm and look at you now. I knew you would grow up to be something like this." She kissed me and we fell back onto the bed locked in a random position. I tried to speak through her kisses.

"Like what?"

"A sex machine."

"You knew a twelve year old would be a sex machine?"

Erica stopped. "You were staring at my tits, you had an erection, and I saw it. Big dick equals good sex." She made a good point and continued kissing me. Her phone rang. She reached over to the bedside table and answered. I stroked her hair and back while she talked. I was thinking and tuned out her conversation. As she was speaking I grabbed the file that Alexander left. Before I could open it Erica grabbed it out of my hand.

She ended the call with: "Understood, sir."

"Who was that?" I asked. I still had the romantic hazy voice that Erica loved.

"The Director of the CIA."

"What?" I snapped to attention. "The fake one?"

Erica looked at me with a: 'think about it' look.

"Oh." My eyes widened and did my best to focus on Erica's speech instead of her boobs. "Why is he calling?"

"He wants to see one of the students."

"Why is he calling you?"

"Because the Director won't trust the principal with any sensitive information and the agency prefers to divulge it to the highest decorated agent that is on school grounds. That should be Alexander but he's incompetent. So, they call me."

"Huh. What student does he want to see?"

Erica gave me another look.

"ME!?"

"Yes! Ben you're the top student at the school and you've saved the world multiple times. You've been recommended by the greatest spies of all time and you're a genius. Of course they want you Ben!"

A smile crossed my face that could only be described as pure, unbridled glee. Erica watched me dance around the room and grinned. I stopped dancing after a few seconds. "What?" Erica asked.

"I'm a terrible spy."

"What? No you're not."

"Yeah, I am. Every time I've showed any type of promise I showed that I was completely stupid and would never be as good a spy as you. Every time I saved the world, you did all of the work and then I connected everything once you set up all the obvious clues. I've never done anything to warrant being activated and when I was, I only used it as an opportunity to try to get close to you."

Erica had nothing to say. I sat down next to her and tried to figure out why the CIA would ever want me in the first place. "I mean, the only reason I was brought to this school was to draw the mole out. I only stayed because of you."

Erica kissed me on the cheek. "I'll teach you Ben. The agency has already authorized me to teach you all of my espionage skills." A glimmer of hope appeared.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would Ben. They want you, not me. I might as well help you out."

I sighed. "Is it possible that they're activating me as a front for something else just like every other time I was used?"

Erica stayed silent for a long time. "They want to meet in 2 months Ben. We should start training today."

CHAPTER 11

2 months later

0600 hours

CIA headquarters

"He's 15."

"I understand that sir, but his performances are unmatched."

"He's 15. I'm not going to enlist a kid that we have no background on."

"We have plenty of information; just not trusted information."

"Like what?"

"He was adopted when he was a baby. His adoptive father served four combat tours in Afghanistan and died when returning. His adoptive mother died recently."

"That's it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can we trust anything they released?"

"No."

"Then we can't break the rules on this one."

"Then we bend the rules. I'll pull some arms and we get him in. We need to get this kid into service. He's extremely valuable to our objective."

"What's the predicted time for completion?"

"6 years, sir."

"So if we get him now will it still be on track?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Then do it."

"Yes, sir."

06:30

Until today, I had thought my life had been perfect. Friends, espionage, murder and sex. Then, the day came when I was called to demonstrate my skills in front of the top brass of the CIA. I had expected to be grouped in with the top students and then we would all show them what we could do. But it turned out they just wanted to see me. Erica, along with her father and grandfather were brought in to review my work as well. I had faced grueling intelligence tests, intense combat simulations and I diffused a bomb. I didn't even know if I had done well or not.

I sat in a bland office that was mirrored down the middle. Everything was symmetrical; from the windows on the wall to the pattern of the rug. I hated it, it made me feel confined and as if I were a mouse in a trap. My only hope was Erica sitting next to me. Erica was her usual self, cold and distant. She sat with her right leg over the other and her arms rested on the polished wooden chair. I was shaking like an earthquake. No student ever met with the fake CIA director; let alone the real one. I was nervous and Erica noticed. She reached over and held my hand without looking at me. I calmed down quickly. Her touch was enough to calm the ocean.

The door on the left opened and a man in a pristine black suit walked out. His suit was just as symmetrical as his office. There wasn't even a pocket for a handkerchief. The jacket and pants were ironed perfectly; even the tie was perfect. His hair was neatly combed and had no knots or stray hairs. He took a seat and let a silence hang in the air.

"I've heard about you…" He broke the silence and spoke with a heavy southern accent. "You are Benjamin Ripley." He pointed at me and chuckled. "You've broken every record in the CIA history." He pulled out a small notepad. He began reading off items on the list. "Most enemies neutralized in a close-quarters situation… Longest sniper shot to neutralize an enemy… Fastest to diffuse a bomb… you aced the intelligence test that was designed for the likes of Stephen Hawking… The list goes on." He set the notepad down and looked at Erica. "You must be Erica Hale. You trained Ben?"

Erica nodded.

"Interesting… tell me, what exactly did you teach Ben?"

"Everything, sir." Erica spoke authoritatively. This was technically true. I knew literally everything Erica knew about espionage and combat.

"Well, he certainly has learned a lot within the short period of time he has attended the Academy of Espionage. I must say I'm as impressed with your history as I am with Ben's." The silence hung in the air again. He turned to me again and looked dead serious now. "Son, we want to enlist you in the Clandestine Services."

"What?" Both Erica and I said this at the same time.

"The people I report to have reviewed your work so fervently, we think you are ready for special field work." The director leaned back in his chair and let the feeling sink in. I was at a total loss of words.

"But, sir…" I began.

"No 'buts'" He interrupted. "We have big plans for you, son. There are some doubts considering your age, but we trust that you will serve your country to the fullest extent possible."

I turned to Erica with a look of surprise. I could tell she was surprised but she hid it well behind a smirk. She nodded.

"I would be honored, sir, to serve my country."

"Excellent. There are a few tests and evaluations that need to take place before activation however."

"Like what?" I asked eager to learn what I was getting into.

"A short tour as a Green Beret." The director said this so suddenly that I had to catch my breath. Even Erica gawked.

"I understand, sir. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." I felt like a robot, but I knew what I was saying was true.

"I'm just ecstatic to hear that son. Follow me." He got up and headed out the door on the right side. I got up but Erica squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine Erica. I'll see you soon." I kissed her on the forehead and followed.

"No you won't." She whispered.

10:20

"Your name is John Reese." A file was pushed onto the steel table in front of me. I opened it. Inside, there was an identification card, a driver's license and an insurance card. I leafed through papers and papers of different breakdowns of John Reese's life. I had joined the Army when I was 18 and entered the Special Forces when I was 19.

"My name is John Reese." I repeated.

"When were you born?"

"May 4th"

"Where do you live?"

I remained silent.

"Good."

I was sitting in a police interrogation room. I was handcuffed. Both of my hands were chained to the top of the table. The hanging light was the only source of illumination in the dark room and seemed to only reveal one side of the mysterious figure's face.

"Who do you work for?"

"The Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America."

The door behind me opened and two men in black suits walked in. They stood guard by the door; one on my left and the other on my right. A sniper rifle was placed on the table and aimed at my chest. A single .50 Caliber bullet was loaded into the gun and the figure took position behind the scope.

There was silence.

"I'm going to shoot you; in three seconds. One… T"-

That was all that escaped his lips. I kicked the table from underneath and the rifle tilted upwards. It fired and I raised my hand. The bullet broke the chain of the handcuffs and hit the wall behind me. The figure flew backwards from the force of the kick. I pulled the table over my right shoulder and smashed in one of the guard's heads. The tension caused the chain to snap. Before the second guard could react I picked up the dead guard's handcuffs. I moved with agility and speed as I jumped onto the guard's neck. He struggled to break my grip but not before I slipped the chain around his neck and pulled down. I landed on my knees and he writhed around before he was dead. I let go of the handcuffs and walked out of the unlocked room. One dozen CIA agents pointed their guns at me. The director clapped slowly.

"Excellent work, John!" He chuckled.

I showed no emotion.

"I knew you could do it." He said. The director walked towards me and swung an arm around my shoulder. He walked along with me down the long hallway towards the exit of the facility. "On to the real challenge…"

Throughout the course of the next month, I faced enhanced interrogation tactics to simulate torture from the enemy who wanted me to divulge information. I passed that test. I learned every possible combat situation that was ever encountered and ever to be encountered. I learned expertise with every weapon ever developed and ones still in prototype phase. I mastered the craft of killing and used Erica's espionage training to master stealth, investigation and extraction techniques. I was never told, but I knew that John Reese was the ultimate killing machine. The Green Berets knew it, the CIA knew it and the president knew it… which is why I killed him first.

The first contract killing I had ever received from the U.S army, during my tour as a Green Beret, was to kill the president of the United States. He had attempted to sell America's secrets to the Chinese and was corrupted to the fullest extent. I was sent in the day that the meeting had been planned to take place. It was a simple hit, the secret service agents had been informed of the president's actions. They were told to evacuate the scene as soon as they heard the signal. The president met with the Chinese representative at a gala. Then, the president's head exploded. There was no investigation and any information was pulled. I had assassinated the president of the United States.

I killed more people. I was known as a legend by the U.S army and a ghost story by the enemy.

CHAPTER 11.5

1 month later

Undisclosed government facility

"Where is he?" I was furious.

"Ms. Hale, you know full well that we are still determining that." The blonde military commander rubbed her temple.

"Bullshit, Danvers. You know exactly where he is. The only thing you're determining is whether or not you want to tell me!" I pointed an accusatory finger at Danvers who was picking up a handheld radio beside her.

"Of course we know where he is. What we are determining whether sending in a strike force is absolutely necessary considering there are no hostages other than one singular agent."

"The best goddamn agent that the world has ever seen. We are not going to hold back with this one, Danvers."

"You do not have final say here, Hale. I am in command of the Special Forces and will do what I see fit!"

"So you're going to stand down!?"

"We are going to wait!"

The officers in the room stared at their computer screens and analyzed the data that was showing up. "You!" I pointed to a young analysis agent. "What are the energy consumptions of the base?"

"F-fifteen thousand watts of electricity are being pumped into the base and we have footage of them transporting 3,200 gallons of water into it. The roof is practically made out of solar panels. A cargo plane landed yesterday near the base and a platoon of masked soldiers rolled a gurney into the base. John was chained to it."

"Thank you." I looked at Danvers again. "Now, they obviously are conducting some sort of experiment; one that needs tremendous amounts of power. If we send in the strike team we'll surprise them but as each hour passes they will expect us. So, like you said… it's your call Danvers, what do you want to do?"

Danvers thought for a few moments and put the radio to her mouth. "Send em in…"

I smiled.

"…Tomorrow at 0500 hours." Danvers added.

I whirled on her. "Dammit! You are as incompetent as the rest of the CIA! I'll be in Afghanistan by 2100 hours, have them ready by then!" I stormed out of the room.

The attack went smoothly. Ben was being held in an underground lab. He had been experimented on like some sort of lab rat. There were vials, syringes and medical tools on various tables. Small, vertical vats were filled with green liquid. Inside three were decimated corpses; their limbs were torn and their faces had been ripped open. The fourth vat held Ben. He was alive and naked except for his underwear. He breathed through an oxygen mask that connected to the outside of the vat. I pressed a button on a panel beside the vat that read: 'disengage'

The green liquid was drained and the glass slid upwards. Ben was unconscious and the oxygen mask he wore fell off. I caught him as he fell forward. "John? John?" I let him wake up.

"Gde ya? Kto ty? Chto so mnoy sluchilos'?"

Ben was speaking Russian. I tried to respond to him, but the firing of soldier's guns made it hard to hear. The most I could say was: "Ben, what have they done?"

"Agent khaosa. Agent khaosa. Agent khaosa. Agent khaosa." Ben repeated over and over again.

Chaos Agent. Something had happened to Ben and I was going to find out what.

After the attack, I was called in to meet with the Director of National Intelligence. Long story short, they ordered me to never speak of the goings on of that lab to anyone ever. I was informed that Ben had been tortured, brainwashed and experimented on. Russian terrorists had planned to convert Ben to their cause. As far as they knew, he hadn't even given them his name. They had already conducted further research on what the Russians had done. I was to address Ben as John and I would take up the identity of his handler Kara Stanton. They left all control over Ben to me.

Of course, I felt resentment towards the agency for still treating Ben like a lab rat but if I could keep an eye on him, I was happy. Because of the brainwashing, Ben wouldn't remember me. I would have to remain as someone Ben didn't know.

CHAPTER 12

1 year later

An undisclosed airport

My handler Kara Stanton sat behind me. Handlers would receive missions for agents to be activated on and provide agents with Intel during their missions. I knew that Kara was the most skilled handler because she was mine. She was a beautiful woman, one that I had learned to respect and fear. After all of my contracts, after every government I had collapsed an every power that had been raised by my hand, I confided in Kara. She had shown herself to be a friend in a world where there were none. Kara was my direct link to the CIA. As beautiful as she was deadly, I had found myself loving the company of Kara.

"New order John; comes directly from the DNI. You're being moved over to Clandestine Services. Effective immediately." She and I didn't turn towards each other while we spoke. We both looked straight ahead.

"Finally. Feels like it's been years since I started my tour."

"You know that we've appreciated your work John. You've done your country a great service."

"Kara, am I different than the others you've handled?" I let a silence fill the air. Even though the airport was crowded and busy, I felt as if there was no sound.

"John, I'm going to be completely honest with you. You are the best agent I've ever had the privilege of working with. You've shown yourself to be the best enforcer that the U.S has ever deployed and even at your age, you show increasing intelligence and skill. You are the best and you always will be. But I can't let my feelings towards you get in the way of our line of work."

I ignored her claim that she had any feelings towards me. "Kara, I can't remember how old I am."

"I know." Kara stood and handed me a mission file. She left and was lost in the sea of people. I was alone and would always be alone. I found it hard to feel emotion. The slightest fragment of sadness crept over me but was washed away by a feeling of robotic obedience. I knew something was wrong with me, but I would never admit it and no one else would either.

CHAPTER 13

On my first mission in Hungary, Kara and I were like a well oiled machine. I joined Kara in the back of a black SUV. Our mission partner, who was more like our boss, Mark Snow, gave us the info. He was a short 20 year old that was an ex professional hacker that was apprehended by the government and given a choice; Secret government work or jail. He was a mastermind with any technology and an excellent surveillance agent. He handed us a file and relayed what our mission was.

"You two are heading into the hotel to meet with two Chinese nationals that have information n regarding the whereabouts of an Al Qaeda operative named Alim Nazir." Mark stated.

I opened the file and studied the picture of Nazir. I looked over his criminal record and a few known associates.

"The Chinese nationals are probably hostile and may need interrogation to get the information out of them." Mark continued. "Just do what you need to do guys." Mark gulped down a bottle of orange soda.

Kara and I hopped out of the SUV and waltzed in the door of the hotel. The receptionist left at the perfect time, allowing Kara and I to sneak into the elevator. Kara checked her magazine and loaded it into her pistol. I admired her combat weapon and broke the silence.

"Is that a .45?" I asked.

"Yeah. I modified the GLOCK 30 SF to fit my grip for more controlled recoil." Kara gripped the gun in her hand slipped a silencer on it. I took my modified Sig Sauer p226 out of the back of my suit pants and fumbled around for my silencer. I looked at Kara with a sheepish grin. "Did you forget your silencer?" She asked.

"I think so." I answered. The idea of a well oiled machine was slightly exaggerated.

"Use your fists then." Kara sighed. The elevator doors slid opened and we saw the two Chinese agents standing in the hotel suite. Kara aimed her pistol at the left kneecap of one of the agents and fired. The agent's leg was ripped through and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The other agent gasped in surprise and raised his arms. I ran over to him and punched his face. He was knocked unconscious and I tied his hands to a chair with zip ties.

"You forgot your silencer but remembered zip ties?" Kara asked as she picked the writhing agent up.

"I always travel with zip ties." I expected Kara to know this and walked over to her as she was throwing the agent onto the bed. He groaned in pain. I grabbed him by his hair and made him look at me showing him the picture of Nazir. "Where is this man?" I asked. The agent shrugged his shoulders and Kara shot his other kneecap. The agent yelled again.

"Okay, okay." He said with a thick accent. He pointed to a metal briefcase on the floor and Kara picked it up. She opened it and picked up a map of New York City. There was a red dot on a building in Queens. "He is going to be there tomorrow. He is expecting to meet two other members of Al Qaeda to plan an attack."

Kara smiled and shot the agent in the head. She then turned her gun and killed the agent tied up. We walked out of the room and I called the government clean-up crew, informing them of the situation. They arrived within minutes and disposed of the body and cleaned the blood. They collected bullets and made sure there were no witnesses. Kara and I climbed into the black SUV when we exited the hotel and drove away with Mark, laughing like idiots.

2 years later

I was assigned to more missions and death followed in my footsteps. I jumped around with the Special Activities Division, Delta Force, and a few black ops teams, but I stayed with Clandestine Services the longest. I improved my already tremendous skills and reached peak physical and mental human condition. I grew to become very good at killing people. It was my life, but I never really accepted it.

I had killed many people. It never bothered me much, that's why I was good at it. I didn't like them suffering though. It had taken me years to figure out how to do it quickly, painlessly. I knew what I was; I was a machine. I was something designed to kill and never feel emotion. But, I must have been defective, because I did feel. There was just a small tinge of doubt, resting inside of me, eating away at me. That doubt gave way to sadness, guilt… regret. I now hated myself every time I killed and didn't put the target out of their misery quickly and painlessly. But I never felt regret for killing them.

My last mission was in Paris, France. Kara and I were sitting in a bar, targeting a couple. They were young, French and attractive people. I surveyed their motions, their embraces and kisses and listened to Kara talk next to me. They seemed like regular people, enjoying themselves, but we had been assigned to kill them.

"What did they do?" I asked Kara after a long time. Kara ordered a drink from the bar and turned to me.

"Who cares? Orders are orders." Kara said blankly. We sipped on our drinks.

"Just making sure we have the right target, they just look like two people in love."

"Maybe they are. Or maybe, they're just better at playing their cover than you." Kara said this like she was driving at a point. I looked at her for a while. "Would it kill you to kiss a girl every once in a while?" She said and continued to work on her drink. The bartender and a few patrons let at the perfect time, leaving only the couple and us. "Alone at last. Time to get to work." Kara said as she set down her drink and got up from her chair, grabbing a silenced firearm from her purse. I stood up and pulled mine from the back of my suit pants. Kara aimed her gun at the bar camera and fired, ruining it immediately. I walked over to the couple. They didn't even notice me approaching before I shot them in the heads and dialed for the cleanup crew.

After the bodies were disposed of, Kara and I went to the couple's apartment to clean out any traces of our presence. I grabbed a cloth and a gallon of bleach and proceeded to wipe down all surfaces in the rooms for prints. After I finished the kitchen, I looked over to the living room to see Kara burning a surveillance photo of the couple in a fireplace. I heard a beeping coming from her purse and watched as she drew a burner phone and peered at the text message. I walked over to her and stood at attention.

"I just got intel on our next gig." Kara said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Seems like you could use some leave."

I looked away from her, not wanting to address if I needed a break from all the murder.

"It's gonna be a few days late. April in Paris? What do you say?" Kara asked like she expressed concern about me. I turned away from her.

"I'm fine." I began to walk away. Then, Kara lunged at me. She pinned me up against a wall and grabbed a firearm from the table beside her. Kara aimed it at me head and struck my throat, choking me until I was red in the face.

"Time to decide. Which man do you want to be? The Boy Scout or the killer? Because I'm sick of working with both. I didn't force you to do this. You chose this life remember? But if this isn't you… if you want to be a nice man with a nice job… all you have to do is ask."

I broke Kara's grasp and pulled her onto the opposite wall. I gripped her throat and put my face inches from hers. I glared into her eyes as she struggled for air. "I love my work." I said menacingly. Then, I released my grip from Kara's neck and kissed her. We stayed on the wall, kissing for a few moments; I let Kara press her body against mine for a while. Then, something snapped in the back of my mind that made me push away from Kara. I gripped my head and fought through shooting pain in my abdomen and head. I screamed through gritted teeth and tore my shirt off. I looked at my chest. It was flaming red and I felt like I was going to explode. The feeling of being shot, stabbed and beaten senseless flew through my body. I fell onto the ground and sat with my back against the wall. Kara stood shocked and called out my name wondering if I was dying. The pain subsided and my eyes snapped open.

"Erica?" I said looking at the brunette woman I was in love with standing over me.

"What?" Erica said in shock. "John, are you alright?"

"Erica what happened to me, where am I?"

Erica dropped to her knees and held my head in her hand. "Ben…" She said, her voice trailing off.

Memories came flooding back to me when Erica said my name. I remembered my life as Ben Ripley, the army excursions and CIA missions. I remembered how I was experimented on and turned into an obedient robot. I now knew that the Russians had brainwashed me and changed my DNA to that of a superhuman. What they didn't count on was the one antidote to it all: Erica Hale. The brunette, icy eyed, kill-you-if-you-look-too-long, sex master, Erica Hale. I knew my life as Ben Ripley and my new life as John Reese. I stroked Erica's cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Hey, baby." I said, straining.

Erica's eyes watered and she started laughing and crying at the same time. "Hey, fuckhead." She said with a big smile. She pressed her lips against mine, slowly and carefully. We embraced in a kind of sensation that can only be described as pure bliss.

I made love to Erica that night. There was no simpler way to put it. I awoke the next morning with Erica head resting on my chest. I stroked her back and ass, feeling her soft skin while the birds chirped and the sun shined. Erica awoke, and kissed my cheek. I looked at her wide eyes and perky smile. "Thank you, Erica."

Erica looked at me. "For what?" She asked her voice quiet and sultry as she placed her head back on my chest.

"For being there. For teaching me, for loving me and getting me through dark times. I love you, Erica; which is why I need to leave."

Erica put up no fight and made no fuss. We accepted that I needed to leave the CIA, leave Erica and leave this life. The last time I saw Erica was the following month on a base in Ordos, China. Mark Snow had informed us that we were going to retrieve a high profile computer virus and to lay a target for a missile to hit the base at midnight. Mark pulled me aside and gave me an order to kill Kara Stanton, that she had ties to terrorists and that she was a terrorist. When we had retrieved the laptop holding the virus in the base, I raised a gun and aimed it at Kara's back. I lowered the gun at the last second, only for Kara to turn and shoot me in the chest. I fell back against a wall and laughed to myself.

"Sorry, John. Orders are orders. You have ties to terrorists, you're a traitor." Kara said.

I continued laughing. "No, Kara. I was told the same thing about you. I was planning to kill you. The CIA is the traitor." I rose and walked out of the base, leaving Kara to stand in shock as the cruise missile hit the base. I had a feeling that Kara was still alive.

I don't know what happened after that. The CIA thought I was dead, I thought I was dead and soon, I forgot my life as Ben Ripley. I tried to drink myself to death for a few years. I had no purpose, no life. I didn't have Erica Hale with me.

That all changed when I fought a few guys in the subway. I wound up in New York City, a bum on the streets. I met a reclusive billionaire named Harold Finch; I helped stop crimes before they happened and learned of the Machine; an all seeing supercomputer that Harold Finch built. After a while, I learned that Kara Stanton wasn't dead. She returned, brainwashed and strapped a bomb vest onto me and Mark Snow. She died, letting me awaken from the illusion that I was living in. I was in love with Erica Hale, not Kara Stanton. I fell in love again, with a cop named Joss Carter. She died in my arms. I met a lethal, sexy government agent named Sameen Shaw. I helped her to change and be a good guy. I met a devoted bad cop named Lionel Fusco who became one of the good guys. I met a crazy bitch named Root and saved the world with her. I also have a dog. I found a purpose, something that I had always wanted and a friend, something that I needed.


End file.
